


Will Someone Stuff My Porcelain Dolls? They Aren't Hollow Enough IV

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Series: Will Someone Stuff My Porcelain Dolls? They're Not Hollow Enough [4]
Category: Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bub Kink, But Max has a thing for Bart in socks, Crossdressing Kink, Diapers, Dress kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Underage, Is...is that a thing?, M/M, Oooo part four how exciting, Oop moving day, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sock Garters, Sock Kink, Uhhh no dog sex this time Dox is just present LMAO, Underage - Freeform, emotional/psychological manipulation, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: "Tha's it. Such a good boy."Max praised, but Bart didn't respond, a few tears trailing down his cheeks.For the second time in his life, Bart was being forced to completely relocate.The first time was when he went to the past, seeking his cousin's help.Now, Max was moving the both of them into rural Alabama, where they wouldn't be bothered again while Max groomed him.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Max Crandall, Bart Allen/Max Mercury
Series: Will Someone Stuff My Porcelain Dolls? They're Not Hollow Enough [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178582
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Will Someone Stuff My Porcelain Dolls? They Aren't Hollow Enough IV

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags before you read! How you enjoy :)

Max easily smoothed out Bart's diaper one last time before he reached over, grabbing Bart's puffy, pastel pink dress, and he slid it onto the tiny boy, the twelve-year-old's eyes dark and wet with tears.

"Tha's it. Such a good boy."

Max praised, but Bart didn't respond, a few tears trailing down his cheeks.

For the second time in his life, Bart was being forced to completely relocate.

The first time was when he went to the past, seeking his cousin's help.

Now, Max was moving the both of them into rural Alabama, where they wouldn't be bothered again while Max groomed him. 

Bart had been suspiciously silent for the last few days, though, barely talking, and Helen had even tried to talk to Bart, though Max made sure that Bart wasn't often around whenever his daughter was present. 

And now, Max was getting Bart into the car, dressing him all pretty so that it would be easy to grope him on the way down. 

There was something special about squeezing his boy's cock through his diaper. 

Bart needed the diaper because Max had trained his bladder into being a weak, useless thing, and urine was constantly dripping from him, so Max had diapered him. 

It had been one of the things that made it easier to crush Bart's spirit, to push him closer towards submissiveness and total, complete dependency.

"You look so pretty, Bub."

Max cooed, helping Bart put his pink socks on, and then he gently clipped Bart's sock garters on, which were quickly followed by leather Mary Janes. 

"That's it, so sweet. C'mon, let's do you hair."

The only reason Max was free to do this was because Helen had gone to work, giving them time to leave. 

Helen didn't know about their move, but he was confidant that she wouldn't call the police or the JL or anything drastic. 

She would probably think it was a hero thing.   
Max wouldn't correct whatever she was thinking, as he was leaving in less than ten minutes. 

Max easily gathered Bart's hair into pigtails, the tiny boy going easily as his hair fluffed out, those massive curls bobbing happily. 

"That's it, so sweet."

Max turned Bart around, and his breath caught in his throat.

Bart really looked like a little girl, so small and thin that he looked wonderfully childish, and children's sexes were often hard to tell apart, only adding to the illusion Max had crafted. 

Suddenly, Bart's cheeks flushed, the small boy looking down at his shoes, and Max gently lifted up Bart's skirt, pulling down his diaper and tying a pastel pink ribbon around his boy's dick, keeping it nice and pretty. 

"Good boy."

Max stood, and he led Bart to the car, Dox already in his crate and wriggling happily at being in the car. 

He lifted Bart up and put him in the middle seat, buckling him in, and he pressed a kiss to Bart's forehead before he shut the door and made his way to the drivers seat.

He had put Bart in the middle so that it would be easier to grab between his legs while he was driving. 

Max started the car and pulled out of the driveway, Bart suspiciously silent, and he looked back, watching as he squirmed. 

"What's up with yah, Bub?"

"'S just...'m scared. I don' wanna leave, Uncle Max."

"I know, boy. But only I know what's best for yah."

"Yessir."

[---]

Max pulled over, so aroused that it hurt, and he was grateful that he had stopped in the woods, so hard that he could feel himself throbbing in his pants. 

"Go let Dox out; he probably hasta pee."

Max ordered, and he watched as Bart's face brightened, the small boy easily getting out of the car despite his slightly damp diaper, unable to control his bladder.

"C'mon, Dox."

Bart cooed, and he gently picked his dog up, whimpering when he realized that Dox was already trying to hump him.

But he didn't blame his doggy; Max had fucked him, and therefore he liked to fuck him, so it must be the same for Dox. 

"No, don'. C'mon, le's go potty."

Max watched as Bart gently set him dog down, but he wasn't paying attention to the animal.

Instead, he was watching Bart. 

He looked so sweet, his hair puffy and his little body bouncing the dress about, so beautiful despite being so young. 

His long legs, the way he was so thin that Max could see his ribs when he breathed, how perfect his lips were.

It made him hunger for his boy in the best way possible. 

"C'mon, Bart. Get Dox in his crate real quick, Bub, an' come up here."

Max purred, and he watched as Bart raced to the car, gently helping Dox into his crate before he climbed through the seats and into his lap, making happy noises as Dox whimpered. 

"Tha's it. Open yah mouth; let Daddy see."

Max shivered as those pink, youthful lips opened, showing off a tongue that was lined with teeth marks from Bart's latest punishment, and Max pressed his thumb against the soft, red muscle, Bart's lips hesitantly curling over it softly suck. 

"Good girl."

Max tried, and he slid a hand down Bart's long legs, the small boy wriggling in closer to take more of his thumb into his tiny, wet mouth.

By now, Bart's sock garters were starting to droop, and he leaned forward, shoving his thumb harder into his boy's mouth as he tugged them up again.

"Keep 'em pretty."

"Yessir."

Max slipped his thumb from Bart's mouth, and he gripped Bart's hips, rocking the boy down.

"There we go, baby. Nice an' easy."

He leaned back and started to grind up, and Bart tried to twist away before he went still, his training overriding his instincts.

Good. 

It took a few tries, but eventually Bart started to rock against him, too, though he kept his head down in shame. 

Max could feel the resistance slipping from his boy's mind, curling into himself with each rock.   
"Nice an' easy, Bub; nice an' easy."

[---]

"There...there was a man that came into the gas station, and he brought this little kid in with him, maybe eleven or twelve, and I thought it was fine, because the kid was so cute. 

"I thought it was a little girl at first, because he was wearing a dress and girly shoes, but then I realized that he was a boy, because no girl walks like that.

"And I was fine with it, hell, supported it, because children should be able to dress however they want, because fuck gender.   
"But anyways, I was fine with it, because how sweet, a guy holding his grandson's hand, y'know?

"And then I realized that he wasn't holding his hand. He was grabbing his wrist. Real tight, too, like he didn't want to run, and the kid was crying.  
"And kids that age don't cry over nothing. 

"Anyways, the man took him into the men's restroom, and they were there for a while. Like, half an hour. And I was nervous, because something was definitely off, so I went up to the door and knocked a few times, and that's when I heard the moaning.

"I was so freaked out that I ran and called the police, but as soon as I pressed call, they left the bathroom, and it was terrifying how calm that man looked. Like he hadn't been in there raping that poor kid. 

"The boy looked fine, too, though he was weirdly quiet. Hell, nothing looked different, except for the way that his sock garters had slipped down a little. 

"It freaked me out. I've never seen anything like it, and I waited for them to leave until I called you guys."

"Well, we thank yah for that statement, ma'am. We'll try ta find 'em."

A minute passed. Two, just to make sure they were alone.

Quiet, whispered, so that she wouldn't hear,   
"We aren't gonna look them 'em, right?"

"Nah. Who gives a shit? 'S just some dumb kid trying to fuck his dad or something."

"Hmmph."

"You can say that again."

[---]

Max tiredly pulled into the woods before the lush fields of their property, and he looked behind him, his eyes softening at the sight of his boy sleeping, legs spread and mouth slack as he dreamed. 

Of course, it was a chemical sleep, as he couldn't risk Bart learning the way to the house, what with his eidetic memory.

Max had spread his legs while he was sleeping a while back, to watch as the diaper filled a little more with pee and to stare between his boy's legs.

He loved looking between Bart's legs, to hold his little cock; to remind himself that he had done this to Bart, had shaped and molded him into a pathetic creature that lived for his pleasure. 

It scared him sometimes, how easy it was to wire Bart's brain into spreading his legs at any slight bit of affection, but he often wondered if he could add another boy, just to keep Bart company and to service him as well. 

But he knew that Bart wouldn't take well to having another boy with them, his self esteem issues so deep that it had become a fine line between degradation and destroying his boy's self-confidence. 

So adding another boy would never happen, so Max didn't dwell on it often. 

Max got out of the car, and he started unpack, knowing that he needed everything out of the car so that it could corrode. 

Max would light fire to it after he and Bart and Dox were safely tucked into their new house, so that there would be no way for Bart to escape.  
He could try to run, as he was faster than Max, but he knew how Bart's brain got whenever he was panicked. 

He was always quick to fall to his knees and void himself, just as Max had taught him. 

Max sped his way from the car to the farmhouse, a two-story, homey looking house that looked like something straight out of a movie, but of course, Max had   
made...accommodations to suit his needs.

Like the "playroom" downstairs. 

And, some of the tables were at knee-height, and not for Dox, but rather Bart.

He knew that Bart would eventually realize that what Max was doing was wrong, and in order to stop him from freaking out or even fighting back, Max had booked a surgery with a less-than-legal doctor that would cut Bart's Achilles Tendons. 

Max settled Dox down on the floor, the dog staring at him the while, and he shoed him away, going back to grab Bart and set fire to the car before he raced to the house, gently placing Bart onto their bed. 

For the first time, they would be able to share a bed, though Bart had a separate room with a twin bed. 

Max couldn't wait to act upon all that he had in store for his boy.


End file.
